walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Brion
Brion é um ex-antagonista e um sobrevivente do surto em The Walking Dead da AMC. Ele é um membro de alto escalão dos Catadores e é descrito como um líder educado e pouco expressivo, que tem um ar superior e não deixa que seus motivos sejam conhecidos. Pré-Apocalipse Localização Desconhecido Não se sabe muito sobre Brion antes do surto, provavelmente ele tenha morado na Virginia ou nos arredores de Washington, DC. Pós-Apocalipse Após o surto ter iniciado, Brion se juntou aos Catadores e passou ater lealdade com sua líder Jadis. 7ª Temporada "New Best Friends" Brion está entre os Catadores para organizar Rick Grimes e sua equipe no lixão. Quando Rick pede sua ajuda contra os Salvadores, Jadis diz a Rick que ele precisa provar seu valor, depois o empurra para baixo no lixo. Depois de matar um caminhante com uma armadura de espinhos, ela concorda em ajudar a combater os Salvadores em troca de bens. Após algumas negociações, eles concordam com os termos. Os Catadores devem pegar armas, um terço dos suprimentos dos Salvadores e uma parte dos bens que roubaram da despensa de Alexandria. Antes de partir, Brion diz a Rick para pegar armas logo. "Say Yes" Brion observa as 63 armas que Rick e Michonne encontraram em um campo de refugiados invadido e observa Rick e Jadis negociarem as armas e estarem prontos para lutar. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Brion e os Catadores chegam a Alexandria em uma caravana de caminhões de lixo e bicicletas. Mais tarde Brion avisa todos que os Salvadores estão chegando. A caravana de Negan chega. Eugene sai e tenta convencer Rick a render-se. Rick hesita, golpeado pela traição de Eugene, então dá a Rosita o sinal para detonar os explosivos. Rosita ativa o detonador, mas não há explosão. Antes que Rick possa alcançar sua arma, Jadis salta e aponta sua arma para Rick. Simultaneamente, os Catadores apontam suas armas nos Alexandrinos. Brion abre o portão. Depois que Negan é atacado por uma Sasha zumbificada, os Alexandrinos aproveitam suas chances e atacam os Catadores e os Salvadores. Brion se junta à luta com os Salvadores. Depois que o Reino e A Colônia Hilltop surgem na luta e muitos Catadores são abatidos, Brion e Jadis lançam bombas de fumaça e escapam com os Catadores restantes, escalando as paredes e fugindo pelo portão a pé. 8ª Temporada "The King, the Widow and Rick" Brion está entre o grupo de Catadores em torno de Rick, enquanto tenta persuadir Jadis e todos os outros a abandonarem Negan e se juntarem ao lado vencedor contra os Salvadores. Brion diz "sonhos e ameaças, ameaças e sonhos" para Rick no final de seu discurso, mostrando claramente sua desconfiança para Rick e seus planos. "Time for After" Brion testemunha Rick superar o zumbi de armadura e segurar a arma de fogo de Jadis. Ele acompanha Jadis e os outros Catadores enquanto viajam para o Santuário para validar a afirmação de Rick de que o local está cercado por zumbis. Ele e os outros estão surpresos ao ver o perímetro do Santuário vazio e em ruínas. "How It's Gotta Be" Brion fica chocado ao encontrar o Santuário vazio ao invés de estar cercado por zumbis, como mostrado nas fotografias fornecidas por Rick. Quando os Salvadores começam a atirar nos Catadores, Brion se retira com Jadis e os outros. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Na visita de Simon e seus capangas ao Lixão, a fim de manter o acordo com os mercadores de sucata, Brion se opôs às exigências do bandido de entregar suas armas, já que precisariam delas a qualquer momento, embora acabasse entregando-as relutantemente. Quando Simon ordenou a Jadis que se perdoasse por ter estado contra ele na vez anterior e esta recusou categoricamente às suas exigências; o bandido então matou Brion e os outros Catadores como punição por sua insolência. O Brion zumbificado, em seguida, vagou através do ambiente desolado da comunidade até que ele foi atraído por Jadis para a morte definitiva em um triturador. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra as vítimas que Brion matou: *Provavelmente muitos zumbis e pessoas não identificadas. Aparições Curiosidade * Em uma entrevista com Thomas Francis Murphy, ele descreve o personagem de Brion como "um perdedor nos dias antes do surto. Ele é um cara inteligente, mas relutou em colocar sua inteligência em concorrência direta com os outros ao seu redor. Ele estava sendo utilizado. Tão horrível como esta nova ordem mundial, existe uma oportunidade de entrar em si mesmo de uma nova maneira. É também uma espécie de ardósia em branco. Ele é um observador. Um leitor. Ele gosta de saber como funcionam as coisas. E ele pode ser muito flexível em como ele escolhe responder a um determinado conjunto de circunstâncias. Ele é um pouco brincalhão. Seja qual for a circunstância, ele acredita que o dever de alguém é, em primeiro lugar, tornar-se útil. Ele coloca a clareza acima da paixão. Ele gosta de ser útil para pessoas que pensam desapontadamente. Ele vê essas qualidades em abundância em Jadis. Mesmo quando ele não tem certeza de seu pensamento, ele não renuncia à sua fidelidade e fé em sua direção. Ele tem uma relação de trabalho próxima com Jadis, mas não por natureza ou experiência presumir muito por causa disso." Categoria: Os Catadores